


Lover’s Dance

by Jane57821_6



Category: Acacias 38 rtve.es (TV)
Genre: Camino Y Maite, Camino and Maite Angst and fluff, F/F, Maicami, Maite Y Camino, Maite and Camino Acacias 38, Maite and Camino almost first time, Maite and Camino first time on a bed, Maitino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Camino and Maite, still on a break and after their run-in at Camino’s family café in episode 1158.
Relationships: Camino and Maite, Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Muse).



> I wove in their interactions over the course of their courtship to set things up. Prior knowledge of their scenes would help to follow the story as it moves from the past to the present. Disclaimer, I used a lot of their actual scenes and added their thoughts to them.

Maite couldn’t bear to be in the studio surrounded by memories of their time together, the laughter, the tears, the long chats. When had it all begun, when did their feelings deepen? One day, they were unaware of the other’s existence and the next they couldn’t live without each other.

Their first encounter had been a momentous one because Camino had literally spilled her way into her life and taken it over. She still kept that hat even though it was ruined and she had no use for it. For whatever sentimental reason, she didn’t want to rid herself of it. 

The next day had dawned with her anxious to make it to the cafe, hoping to run into her again. As luck would have it, they had hit it off over coffee and imagine her delight when she had noticed a mutual love for painting. She had spontaneously offered her classes. She wanted to nurture her raw talent but most importantly, it provided her with an opportunity to get behind the curtain, so to speak, to see what made her tick. She seemed like still water and she wasn’t disappointed at how deep it ran. She had bitten off more than she could chew although she didn’t think so at the time.

Camino stopped dead in her tracks before resuming her walk to the table. Seeing Maite at the restaurant, chatting with the ladies and her mom, had brought her feelings rushing back. She looked as beautiful and unattainable as ever. When had their lives become so intertwined, so much so that, they had become inseparable? She thought about her lessons and their interactions that in hindsight, were sort of flirtatious. When Maite had held on to her hand with the paint brush and told her “caress the canvass,” and she “liked her passion,” her stomach had filled with butterflies. What inspires me? As if there was any doubt, she was, is, my inspiration. Her views of the world, her passion for education, art, equality. I must have seemed ignorant by comparison. Despite her hurt feelings, she wouldn’t have changed a thing. 

Time seemed to be going by too slowly before their next meeting. So much had happened. She thought back to their time together and hoped she hadn’t bored Camino too much with her radical ideas. She thought about their countless discussions about art, culture, society. She had relieved this birth of consciousness anew through Camino’s eyes and the feeling was indescribable. It was exhilarating to see the awakening of such a beautiful, curious mind. Yes, she absolutely thought only about her mind. She sighed, she couldn’t lie to herself. 

When Camino had a moment to herself, she looked through her sketch book, as she fingered the drafts she had made of Maite. She should have known she was a goner when she spent too much time defending and gushing about her to Cinta. How they could be unaware of Maite’s appeal, baffled her. She was definitely under her spell. She had been stealing glances at her while they worked together in the studio. She had stayed up into the night, working on a drawing of her, as a thank you or so she told herself. She had these feelings that she couldn’t express and that was the only way she knew how. How nervous she had been, when it came time to present it to to her.

Maite gingerly touched the drawing Camino had given her. To say she had been surprised, would be an understatement. She had turned around, her back to her, in an effort to compose herself. She wondered if Camino was aware of how much her feelings were reflected in this drawing. She had told her when she felt inspired, it would be reflected in her freedom to paint whatever she wanted and love whomever she wanted. She had planted the seed and this was the result. What had she done? She needed time to regroup and had asked Camino to leave. She couldn’t help that last glance she had snuck in, when she bent over to retrieve her things. Things that involved molding, kneading, definitely clay work. They had exchanged a charged glance with a promise to meet the next day. Their awkwardness had reflected their budding feelings. I had hoped I wasn’t the only one feeling this way and even though it had been confirmed, it was still daunting to see, immortalized on paper. 

Camino had been so curious when Dona Rosina unexpectedly brought up Maite’s ex lover. She had been sort of jealous someone else had made her feel so strongly and left her broken-hearted. She couldn’t help but mention it to Maite and didn’t know how to feel when she said it wasn’t the whole story but didn’t expand on it. She hoped she could trust her with the full story some day. She felt protective towards her.

Maite thought about the trauma Camino had been through and how talking about it had brought them closer. It was as a barrier had been broken and given reign to their true feelings. She remembered Camino bursting through the door not long after, excited about her mom’s appreciation of her portrait.

Camino just had to share her joy with her. Guess she could have done that with Cinta but she was dying to see Maite. She was pleasantly surprised when Maite cupped her face with her fingers and said she was precious before her hands fell away. She felt giddy and didn’t know what possessed her to reach for the covered painting and was sorry she did. She was shocked when Maite forcefully grabbed her hand and stopped her. She had lookedat Maite’s lips then and leaned forward, wanting to kiss her so badly. Maite had pulled back and she had touched her own lips in surprise. 

Maite had moved with alarming speed to prevent Camino from uncovering the painting and implored her not to violate her work. She was more shocked at her reaction than anything, when Camino had leaned in for a kiss. It had been unexpected. It was getting harder for her to resist the attraction they felt. Maite’s thumb rubbed the smooth wood on the top of the easel, in an attempt to regain control of her feelings. They had come close to a kiss and she was glad for something solid under her fingers.

Maite looked at the torso of the nude woman, she had made out of clay. She looked at her hands that had smooth and molded the clay into the swell of a breast, around the belly button, the curve of a hip and slid away, up the sides again. She imagined it was Camino, how soft her skin would feel, she was dying to touch her. She had placed her hands on her knees, worrying her painter’s robe then but she didn’t have it on tonight. It was her fault for putting ideas in her head. Why had she bitten into that apple before giving it to Camino to draw?

Camino had taken that amongst other things as a hint to push the envelope further, put herself out there and pose nude for Maite. Her feelings would definitely be made clear as day after this stunt and there was no way Maite could claim ignorance. 

Camino was full of surprises and Maite had seen the determination and desire reflected in her eyes but never as clearly as when she posed nude. Her artist’s eye had caught a quick glimpse of Camino before she turned around. She had given in, resistance was futile and proceeded to draw as many sketches of her as possible. 

Teach her to work with clay? My hands would betray me, Maite had reflected after Camino asked. She had done it anyway. When Camino grew hesitant, she had sprung into action. “Press down, mold it, with your palm, like so.” Camino had done so and and made the clay flat. 

“Moisten it with some water. Use your fingers to caress it, smoothly. Don’t be afraid to get dirty. That’s it, there.”

She had watched as she made short passes with her fingers and leaned over, moved her fingers over hers, guiding them in long, soft strokes. 

Camino had turned her head at the same time as Maite which brought their lips dangerously close and they exchanged a charged look. She had reluctantly stood up, hands dragging up her arms before resting on her shoulder and away. Maite had looked down at the top of her head. She had restrained herself with difficulty, from leaning in for a kiss on her lips or the top of her head, when she stood up. Life could be cruel. Camino is the embodiment of innocence and temptation.

Camino had felt the weight of Maite’s hands on her shoulders and was certainshe was holding back. She had seen the look she gave her and bent her head to hide her smile. She planned on wearing Maite out until she gave in. They had almost kissed, what a missed opportunity. 

Things had changed again between them when Maite showed her the painting of the two women and their attraction was finally out in the open. Camino felt bad when she thought about her initial reaction but it had been so shocking yet, liberating at the same time. She knew two women could be in love and express their feelings or so she had hoped.

Maite looked at her painting of the lovers and was glad she had shared it with Camino even though it had led them to the point, of no return. 

It had all culminated when Maite finally showed her the portrait she had done of her. She in turn had laid her feelings bare for Camino who had responded by planting one on her. 

Maite for her part couldn’t believe Camino had kissed her and after her initial surprise, had instinctively melted into the kiss before pushing her away. They had confessed their feelings but she had shut things down and pushed Camino away, to protect her. What a mess she had made.

Maite had run away, to put some distance between them but it had all flown out the window when she returned and caught a glimpse of this bold girl, who had stolen her heart. She had promised herself, she wouldn’t fall for anyone else and risk putting them in danger like her last relationship. She was afraid it was too late but she would keep her distance to protect her. 

Camino was upset and sad Maite had left without so much as a goodbye. She was ecstatic when Maite got back and couldn’t wait to resume their lessons and other things. She looked so good but Camino had this foreboding feeling that something was amiss.

Maite knew they needed a clean break and it had to be their last class. She was heartbroken but she did it for both of them. It was better to rip the bandaid off before things got more serious. 

Camino was sad and seething at the same time. She threw away what we had, without so much as a fight. I know she is wary because of her experiences but it can be different this time around. Guess we’ll never know. She had to pull herself together and move on because everyone was starting to notice.

She was filled with trepidation when she saw how mad Camino was and her eyes were so cold. She had to reach out to her somehow. She managed to get in a few words with her before leaving. 

“Come to the studio tonight, so we can talk, please?”

“Why? There’s nothing else left to say.”

“Everyone is worried about you, your mom, your friends.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m worried about you and feel horrible about how we left things off.” She didn’t get a response. “I miss you.” Camino sighed.  “Should I expect you later?”

“Yes. When I’m done with work, I’ll come by. It will be late.”

“I’ll wait for you.” She took one of her hands in hers and caressed it with the back of hers. They both looked down remembering the moment Maite had been teaching her how to work with clay and had mentioned her small and delicate hands that were suited for more than painting. Camino pulled her hand back. Maite hid her disappointment but knew she deserved that and left with a heavy heart. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to meet but she couldn’t bear this lost feeling and had to see her, throwing all caution to the wind.

Maite had been surprised when Cesàrio asked her to cheer Camino up and had been planning on doing so, regardless. She had been disappointed when Felicia had shown up, all up in arms to ask what had transpired between them. She was glad she could honestly say nothing, for now. If it was left up to her, that would change. She still had the small matter of convincing her angel. 

They had to make it work. She walked around restlessly and impatiently. Her palms got sweaty and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she finally heard the unmistakable footsteps of her soon to be lover, she hoped, walk up to the door. 

She let her in with a simple and inadequate, “hi.” Camino walked past her into the room, “hi.” She turned around to focus on Maite. 

“I’m sorry ....” Maite trailed off. She barely had enough time to suck in a breath before Camino walked to her and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss fueled by passion and anger. Maite let her, her hands moved to her shoulder and the back of her head. Then she softened the kiss, rubbing their lips tenderly together, tears streaming down their faces and murmured repeatedly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” as she kissed her lips and tears off her face. 

Her heart broke some more when Camino whispered, “I thought I had lost you.”

“No, you haven’t. I’m so sorry. Forgive me?”

Camino pulled her close and took a shivering breath. “Yes.” They stood together quietly, happy to be back in each other’s arms. 

“I’m glad you came. I’ve been thinking.”

“About?” Camino looked at her, interest piqued. 

“Us.” 

“You have, and?”

“Do you trust me?”

“With all that I am.”

Maite took a quivering breath, shaken to the core. She felt humbled.

“I feel so undeserving of your love.”

“You shouldn’t. You are very special to me. I love you.”

She took her hand. “And I, you. Follow me.” Camino nodded. She would follow her to the ends of the earth and back.

“I finally get a tour of the famous quarters of Maite Zaldua.”

“Indeed you do.”

They quietly made their way to the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed.

“Ready for a chat with a twist?” She looked at Camino’s raised brow. She drew nearer and smooth the furrowed brow. 

“Yes. A pleasant twist?”

“I won’t torture you. I promise.”

“I don’t mind if you do.” 

“I see your true colors. Remember you asked for it, later.”

“I’m kidding.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for this next step?”

“Yes, you’ve been the hesitant one. If memory serves me well, you almost passed out when I posed nude for you.” 

“Will I ever live that down? You knew the effect that would have on me.”

“Maybe. What’s a girl to do? I had to get the ball rolling somehow. Did it work?”

“I can’t hear you.” Maite started taking off her clothes and Camino looked at her wide-eyed. So this is the twist. She undressed in a flash. Maite made a show of slowly taking off each article of clothing, keeping her waiting. 

“Sometime in this century would be nice.”

“I thought you weren’t averse to torture?”

“Disregard everything I said. I’m dying to hold you. Come here.”

“Ah, ah, ah. All good things come to those who wait.”

Maite got on the bed and urged Camino to sit with her back against the headboard, legs apart, bent at the knees. Maite settled between Camino’s legs, back pressing into her chest. She left one hand on the bed and the other on roamed along Camino’s thighs.

“What do you think? No clothing to hide behind since we’re in the same predicament, naked and vulnerable.”

“I like it. What’s on your mind?” Camino focused her intense gaze on her enjoying the warmth of their embrace and shared body heat. 

“You, only you. On a serious note, is this alright?” Maite’s hands kept busy, fingers playfully walking down her leg to her knees, then she lightly scratched the crease in the back. She kneaded the muscles on her calves and the top of her feet. Camino caressed her leg with her foot causing a hitch in her breathing. She smiled, pleased with her efforts.

“Yes, yes. It’s more than alright. I was shocked to see you today and I’m afraid I couldn’t hide my feelings. I should be more careful around family and friends but I can’t help it.”

“Neither could I. I shouldn’t have made such a major decision for both of us. It was all happening so fast and I panicked with my urge to protect you.”

“And now?”

“Now?”

“Yes. What’s changed, will you shut me out and maybe take off again without a word when things get too heated? You can’t protect me from the world, forever.” Camino kissed all along her shoulder while her hands moved to encircle her waist and pull her closer. 

“I’m know and I’m sorry. I would die if anything were to happen to you because of me.” Maite turned to look at her with puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t say that and don’t give me that look. It’s not fair.” Maite batted her lashes at her.

“All is fair in love and war, angel.”

“I can’t stay mad at you when you do that. I felt like my world had been torn apart when you broke things off. Promise you’ll talk to me next time you feel that way?”

”I promise. On that note, you sure provided the ladies on the street with some new fodder. Who is this handsome, young man who is making our Camino love sick?”

“Hey! They don’t need an excuse to gossip. By the way, you are still in the dog house.”

“I thought I was in the clear. How can I make it up to you?”

“I can think of a few things.”

“I bet you can. Like what?”

Camino bit on her lip as she looked down at Maite. She was dying to kiss her, again. She couldn’t get enough. She inclined her head and Maite’s fingers cupped her face, lightly caressing it with the pads of her fingers. Camino drew closer and Maite closed her eyes. 

“What beautiful lashes you have.”

“The better to bat them at you my dear.” 

She smiled and stopped a hair’s breadth away. “Let me see your pretty eyes. Open them for me.” Maite opened her eyes and stared at her lips. Camino waited until Maite looked into her eyes and moistened her lips. Her fingers pulled her face closer and crushed their lips together. Camino moaned into her mouth as her lips were sucked and Maite coaxed her tongue, caressing it with hers. 

When their lips parted, Maite resumed her position, leaned back against her chest. She moved around, her back rubbing against Camino’s chest and she could feel her hardening buds on her back. She hid a devilish smile. 

Camino noticed. “You seem awfully pleased with yourself.”

“What if I am?” Camino didn’t respond and instead snuggled closer, breasts sensitive with Maite moving around. She could feel the molten wetness increase between her legs and restlessly changed position. Her hands caressed Maite’s neck and she nuzzled and kissed it. Maite’s hands grasped the nape of her neck putting her breasts in relief, as if waiting to be touched.

“Do you recall, how I was teaching you to work with clay?”

“Yes.”

“I cheated.”

“You did, how so?”

“I imagined it was me and not the clay in your hands.” She kissed her hand. “Like this.” Maite took her hand in hers. She moved their hands up and down her sides, over one breast, towards her belly button and again to the sides. She worried her lip in concentration, getting extremely turned on. She leaned back onto her shoulder and glanced at Camino. She was taken aback by the desire in her eyes and saw her take a whispery breath as she liked to do before kissing her senseless. She saw the pulse beating furiously on the side of her neck. Her heart was pounding and blood rushed to her ears.

“Camino. Angel?”


	2. Lover’s Dance Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time. PWP, some angst, lots of fluff, with some chatter and a foreshadowing of Felicia’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first time was fully clothed on a chair but I already had them in bed, naked, from the previous chapter so, I stuck with that.

“Camino. Baby?” Camino locked eyes with her and Maite licked suddenly dry lips, drawing attention to them and Camino’s gaze immediately settled on them with a hooded look. 

Maite thought fast. She sat up and straddled her resting against her thighs so she could look into her eyes, fully. Camino put one hand around her waist and the other rested on her thigh holding Maite securely in place. “Perfect,” she muttered and leaned forward to claim her lips. Her progress was halted when Maite put a hand on her chest.

Camino’s hands tightened around her waist. “What now, plotting your escape?”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” At Camino’s skeptic look, she continued, “I was running away from my feelings then. It’s different now.” Maite’s hand played with a lock of hair. 

“If you say so.”

Maite knew it would take plenty of time to reassure Camino. “I can’t stay away from you. Not for lack of trying.” She traced her brows, kissed eyes that were full of fire, her lovely cheekbones. Her index and thumb outlined her chin, which was daring, proud, stubborn. She moved her face this way and that, admiring her profile and Camino stayed still under her perusal. Maite had memorized her features and it was just as she remembered, in her mind’s eye.

“You are stunning. Have I told you that lately?”

“I never tire of hearing it. So you can tell  
me often.”

“You kiss me with those naughty lips?” She tapped her lip with her fingers.

Camino kissed it. “Why, yes, I do. You bring that out in me. And you like it.” Camino shrugged her shoulders insolently. 

“I do, indeed. Up to a point.”

“Now I’m in trouble.”

“As if that would stop you.”

Maite had a melancholic look in her eyes as she briefly thought about her past and Camino noticed right away.

“Where did you go?” Camino rubbed their noses together, comfortingly. 

“I was thinking about my first time.”

“Oh how was it, memorable?”

“I had an amazing and patient lover but there was lots of fumbling around, as is usually the case.”

“I won’t fumble.”

“Ha, you’re cute.” She pinched a cheek. “You remind me of myself at that age. I was a young one and so in love and wanted to shout it out from the rooftops.”

“What happened?”

“Same thing that happens with first loves.” She sighed as she thought about it. “She was a woman of a certain age and we wanted different things and grew apart. I will always remember her fondly.”

“I see.” Camino pushed down that feeling of jealously she felt of someone else having Maite’s complete attention and dedication, even if it in the past. “You’re afraid that will happen with us?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps? I’m trying not to make the same mistakes my then lover made with me, with you. In your opinion, the sun rises and sets on me.”

“Not really but close.”

“See what I mean.”

“On one hand I do.”

“Because of the wealth of my experiences. On the other hand?”

“I concede your point. That’s part of it and I love your mind.” 

“Sure, my mind.” 

“Yes and listening to all your experiences, your passions and diverse interests. On the other hand, what attracted me to you was more than that. It was something innate, primitive, a connection. The rest is more like window dressing and a bonus.”

“Oh my, who is this and what have you done to my horny, soon to be lover?”

Camino smiled pleased with herself at the lover name. 

“I have my moments.”

“I can see that.”

“How do you think you’re doing maneuvering our connection, based on your past experiences?”

“Failing spectacularly but loving it.” They both laughed. “It’s your fault. Reason goes out the window when you are around.”

“What can I say, I’m irresistible. I’m honored that out of all the folks at Acacias, Maite Zaldua‘s chose me, Camino Pasamar. Maite shook her head in exasperation. “I’m the only one, right? On a serious note, I really want things to work out with us and you have to want that too.”

“That first part sounded like a wedding declaration.”

“Ha. I know my limits. I will have to work extra hard to get there but I won’t be deterred when I know what I want.”

“I know. You are relentless. I’m fighting against every instinct that is telling me to walk away.”

“I’m glad you’re giving us a chance, against your better judgment.”

“I wouldn’t say against my better judgment. We are a product of our times and circumstances.”

“Speaking of which, what happened in Paris and how did you end up here at Acacias?”

Camino watched curiously as Maite shut down with veiled eyes and got tense. “Hey.” She looked into her eyes. “We don’t have to talk about it now. I hope some day you can trust me with that story. Promise you’ll try.”

“Yes.”

“That’s all I ask.” She gave her a tight hug until she relaxed. She playfully kissed and licked her ear.

“Eek.” Maite made a disgusted face. “Enough with the serious talk, were you fishing with the - am I the only one statement? Subtlety isn’t your forte. I thought you oozed confidence.” She smiled when Camino folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She pulled at her hands and kissed the pout away. “Yes you’re the only one.” 

“Ah much better. I’m easy to please. A few kisses here and there and I’m happy.”

“I see. So ...” Maite kissed the beginning of a smile at the corner of her mouth. “There’s one.” Camino’s smile widened. She kissed her neck. “Two. How am I doing?”

“Getting better by the second.”

“Where to next?”

“You can pick. Lots to choose from all this, deliciousness.” Camino pointed at her body and gave Maite a naughty look. 

“Hmmm.” Maite’s hand stroked her jaw in contemplation while she gave her a thorough look from her head to her toes, that had Camino squirming, before she met her eyes.

“What? The anticipation is killing me. Do something.”

“You’re easy to tease.” Maite’s hands rubbed her arms, feeling the muscles, tracing the shape with her fingers, committing them to memory. 

“I’m not.” 

“Yep. You know what?”

“No, tell me?” Camino kissed her firmly and smacked her lips contentedly when they separated. 

“Your mom would have my hide if she knew what sorts of activities I was engaging in, with her daughter. As a matter of fact, I can see her lifting her hand to strike me or chasing me down the street with a broom, in sight of the whole town.” She didn’t get a response and looked at Camino who was staring at her lips that were swollen from all the kissing. “Are you listening?”

“Definitely, engaging. Yes I agree wholeheartedly with your assessment.”

“Do you ever think of something other than sex?”

“On occasion, yes.” Camino raised a brow in exaggerated innocence. 

“I’m being serious.”

“I know. I doubt there’s anything we can do to alleviate my mom’s worries and even if there were options to explore, it would only work for a short time.”

“You’re right.”

“I can be sometimes, but that’s neither here nor there. Now where were we, I was one, two, or ten kisses away, from completely giving in to your advances.”

“That goes without saying.” Maite held her face in her hands and scrunched her cheeks together giving her a fish mouth. 

“Stop that. What are you doing?”

“You asked for it.” They laughed together and when their laughter died down, she drew closer, thumbs rubbed her cheeks, and closed her eyes until their lips touched, both of them sighing with pleasure. No matter how often they kissed, Maite could never get enough. It was partly her fault for denying herself this pleasure for so long. Her tongue teased her upper lip, with little upward licks before pushing into her mouth, probing, seeking her tongue. She sucked on her lips before releasing them with a loud sound. “Your lips are so soft and full. I would be content eating that all day long.”

“I would like to see it or in this case, feel and taste it. You won’t hear me complaining.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Why would I, you’re a great kisser.”

“Sweet talker. Your lips are made for kisses. Makes me wonder how close it mirrors the ones down below.”

“Hmmm?”

“Nothing, just a naughty thought.”

“Remind me again how I ended up with the naughty moniker?”

“Oh well, if the shoe fits.”

Camino’s hand pressed tighter on her hips. She sucked on her tongue as she moved her hips against her stomach, mouths glued together.

Camino pushed her onto the bed so she laid flat, to a raised eyebrow from Maite. Maite ran the backs of her hands over Camino’s stomach as she hovered over her and watched as the muscles tensed under her touch.

Camino was about to swoop in for a kiss when Maite halted her progress, “stop.”

“Huh?”

“Think you can follow directions to the letter?”

“Try me.”

Maite pointed to the side of her neck and inclined her head. “Kiss me, here.” Camino lowered herself between her legs and kissed and sucked on her neck enthusiastically, making her loose her bearings.

When she could focus, she cupped her boobs in both hands and Camino moved to replace her hands. “Wait.” She palmed her boobs and tugged at her now hardened nipples. 

Camino stared helplessly and had a hard time restraining herself. She carried on an internal monologue, or so she thought. “I can do this.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” She smiled sheepishly, she hadn’t spoken out loud, or had she? She snapped back to attention at Maite’s summons.

“Come here.” Camino moved closer. She cupped her breasts together, nipples between her fingers and presented it to Camino. “Lick.”

Camino licked her own lips then kissed her fingers. She snaked her tongue between them, probing, licking her fingers and kissed her nipple. She nudged her fingers away with her nose before her tongue licked around the base, poked at the tip, before fully taking it in her mouth. “Oh yes, right there,” Maite couldn’t help her pleasurable cry and held Camino’s head against her chest, arching into her mouth. 

Camino licked and sucked one nipple then the other and bit down lightly. “Mmmm, I like the way you feel on my tongue and against my teeth.” Her teeth grazed the top before she sucked it into her mouth. She was rewarded with a moan and bit harder causing Maite to press her hands harder against her back and scratch the nape of her neck. She filed that away for a later time but couldn’t resist teasing her. 

“You like that.” Camino wiggled her brows. 

“Very much so and you, shut up.”

“Or else?”

“I’ll torture you.”

“No torture. I can’t stand it.”

Maite’s hands moved to her stomach and Camino kissed the back of her hand before and moved Maite’s hands above her head. Wet kisses covered her stomach, the valley between her breasts, her shoulders. Maite pulled the hair off her neck, threading her fingers through it before resting against her neck. Her hand felt warm against her nape and she tenderly cradled Camino’s head.

She laid on her side and looked at Maite, the swell of her breasts, her stomach, the space between her legs. Maite looked at her, staying still, holding her breath, waiting to see what she would do next. 

Camino’s fingers caressed her stomach, haltingly over her mound and looked at Maite, seeking permission and she nodded. Her fingers moved lower, curiously feeling her wet lips. Maite parted her legs slightly, granting her more access. She rubbed up and down in short tentative strokes. 

She drove Maite crazy with the light touches which felt good but she wanted more. She held Camino’s hand, guiding her and rubbed it up and down in long strokes. “Yes, like that.” She parted her lips with one hand and pressed Camino’s fingers more firmly against her engorged clit, moving their hands in circles and up to the sensitive tip. Camino moved a hand across her shoulder and held her closer to her side. She pinched and rubbed her nipple in time with Camino rubbing her clit. She trembled with her impending climax. “Kiss me.” Camino did, mouths crashing together. Maite moaned against her mouth as she came, pulsing against her fingers. Camino looked at her in wonder, heart beating in time with the pulsing under her fingers. 

She thought they were done but Maite straddled her and moved their hands down her stomach between her thighs, into her folds. Camino looked between their bodies and up into her eyes, lost in the feverish desire she saw there. 

Maite moved her hips, rubbed her lips against her fingers and circled her wet center. She was having a difficult time tempering her movements with Camino’s wrist poised at her center. 

“Ready?” At Camino’s nod, she moved her hand and slid her fingers deep into her, in one smooth, slow stroke. Camino felt the breath rush out of her and closed her eyes. 

“Camino? Too much?” She stayed still even though she was dying to move. 

“Hot, hot but I don’t want to stop.”

“That’s my woman.” She pressed down against her fingers and raised herself up, thighs moving up and down. Camino’s whole world was centered around Maite and the sliding sounds of her wet lips and center against her fingers. Maite looked into her eyes as they moved together and slowed her movements, keeping them even. She was so close to coming, any change in the rhythm would send her over the edge.

“You feel amazing inside me.” She brushed her lips against Camino’s.

“I do?” Camino could hear the breathlessness in her voice. 

“Yes, my love.” She extended her neck and Camino covered it with kisses, leaving wet spots, cooling off in the night air in her wake. “I need ...”

“What?” Camino looked at her. She would give her anything. 

Maite’s eyes focused on her with difficulty. “Harder.” She pushed her fingers harder into her, “like this.” Camino obliged with harder strokes and she saw Maite’s mouth part in excitement as she went deep into her. She got too excited and Maite held her hand and moved it slower and deeper in and out of her. Sometimes staying still, letting her feel her tightness, like concentric rings against her fingers. 

“Oh yes.” She licked her lips. Camino alternated the strokes and wouldn’t go in deep when she wanted it.

“You.” Maite tapped her back. “Don’t tease.”

“I would never do that.”

“No? You asked for it.” Maite moved faster against her, deeper onto and off her fingers. Her thighs quivered with the effort it took to hold off her climax as her walls squeezed Camino’s fingers. 

Camino sucked and licked at her nipples and the sucking motion sent her over the edge. She bit Camino’s neck as she came hard, hands anchoring against her back, hips moving fast before slowing to a stop. She moved Camino’s hand away to some protests. “More. Later.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, oh horny one. I promise. Come here. I want some snuggles.” Camino lay on her back and held her. Maite’s hand wandered lightly in circles over her stomach. 

“So demanding. How did I do?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure.”

“What?!” Camino looked at her indignantly. 

“We can talk after you replicate the performance.”

“Ah, a girl after my own heart. I like the way you think. I was worried there for a second.”

“Oh please. If anything, you’re too confident. I must concede, you are a fast learner.” Maite held her cheeks and kissed her loudly on the lips.

“Mmmmm. You’re delectable and I want more.”

“So do I.” She sat up and looked at Camino, moving the hair out of her face. “Trust me?”

Camino swallowed at the serious albeit playful look in her eyes. “Yes.”

“I’ve been thinking about that pose you had for the painting.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Turn around. Please.” After one last look at Maite, Camino turned around and laid on her stomach, legs extended flat and out behind her. She turned her face towards Maite who kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

“You’ll like it, I promise and if you don’t, just say the word and we’ll stop. Okay?”

“Yes.”

She took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked in the dimly lit room, all shadows and curves before straddling her waist. She was careful not to fully lay on her. Her fingers caressed her back and the top of her shoulders, replaced by her tongue. “I like how strong your shoulders feel and your cute shrug. You do it in such an insolent way.” She heard Camino’s quiet laughter.

Lips grazed her shoulder blades raising the fine hair on her back. She kneaded the muscles there. “So strong and soft with a hidden strength that belies how delicate they are.” She kissed and licked all over her back and sides, pausing to taste her skin and give it little nips. 

She slid lower past her butt, to her thighs and settled on her calves. “I like the curve of your butt,” her hands traced the sloping curve and she squeezed the muscle and lowered her head. She bit and kissed the curvy part of the thick muscle, “so firm in my hands.” She moved ever lower, fingers molded, while her lips kissed and nipped the sinewy muscles of her thighs and calves making Camino jump with arousal. Maite could feel the molten heat running between her lips making them very sensitive and she knew Camino felt the same. She placed one last kiss on her ankle before straightening up. She ran her boobs across her sensitive calves, thighs and over her butt.

Camino moved her legs around and apart, aching for something. She could see the trace of wetness there and almost lost the will to take it slow but she held Camino still. “Shhh, soon my love.” 

She rubbed against her and kissed the hollow of her spine. She held in a groan when Camino’s bucking pushed her butt right against her aching center. Camino noticed, turned her head so their gazes locked and moved against her again. 

She moaned loudly and ground against Camino’s butt, brow furrowed in concentration, head raised to the ceiling, neck muscles straining.

“You’re driving me to distraction.” She moved off her, wiping away the wetness and her tongue dipped into the hollow at the base of her spine. She circled it with her tongue before dipping in and probing it.

She straddled Camino again, hardened her tongue and licked from the base of her spine, boobs trailing across her back, goosebumps in its wake, all the way to the top.

“Oh god ..” Camino moaned. 

Camino was so turned on, she kicked her legs and her butt moved up and down, of its own volition. She laid her forehead on the bed, jaw clenched, overwhelmed by the sensations of Maite’s breasts rubbing against her back and her lips inching higher. It felt like she was falling and she held the sheets bunched up, in her hands.

Maite kissed all the way to the top of her spine and the bones on her neck, which were in stack relief. She kissed the tension away from her jaw, soothing her. 

Maite sat back on her hunches and her hands inched underneath Camino. She cupped her boobs in both hands and Camino held herself up higher. Maite pressed her chest against her back and twisted her nipples between her thumb and index finger before rubbing them with her palms and felt the nipples poking them. Her hands moved down and cupped her sex and Camino raised herself up on her knees before turning over.

She buried her face in Maite’s neck. She pulled her hand away immediately and held her close. “Camino?”

“Yes?”

“Want us to stop?”

“No. I just need a breather.” Camino snuggled closer. 

“Too hot for you to handle.”

“Stop it.”

“How are you feeling? Tell me. She lifted her chin and looked at her. “Please.”

“All sorts of things. Hot, bothered, restless, breathless. I feel like I’m loosing control.”

“It’s perfectly fine to feel all that. We can slow down until you’re ready for the next step.”

“No I want you. I don’t want to stop.”

“You set the pace then.”

They held each other for a few moments, while their breathing calmed. Camino pressed her against her lower lips. Maite sucked in a breath and ran one finger along her liquid heat to her center and back up again. She repeated the motion, allowing Camino’s body to get used to it while constantly making sure it was fine. Camino held her tighter and slowly started moving her hips to meet her ringers.

“Yes, you’re doing great.” She was relieved. She didn’t want this experience to bring back bad memories for her.

She parted her lips and pressed the pad of her fingers against her hood before flicking her clit with her index teasingly and felt it grow under her attention. She circled it and moved lower and placed the pad of a finger across her center. She pressed into her without going in and felt Camino moving insistently against her. 

Camino gave her an annoyed look. “What are you doing?”

“Not a thing.”

“Obviously.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I need you ...”

“Where?”

“Inside. Please.”

Maite held her close as she barley moved a thumb into her. Camino held tightly to her arms and felt the muscles tense and relax with her movements. Maite encircled her waist and moved her hips against her finger. “You feel good. Move with me.” Camino did. “Yes like that.” When she got accustomed to her fingers, she moved with more confidence and they established a rhythm. 

Maite was so turned on, she slid back and forth against Camino’s thigh. She kept her movements slow, in and out of her, rubbed her clit, dipped into her center. She licked and kissed her neck and felt Camino stiffen in her arms. “Maite?”

“Yes love.”

“I ...” 

Maite kissed her deeply, tongue probing her mouth. “I know. Let go.” She rubbed her clit harder and when she went inside again, Camino felt heat suffusing her whole body and her stomach muscles clench. She clamped onto her fingers, closing and opening around them, as she came in waves, trembling.

“I’ve got you, don’t hold back.” She whispered soft endearments in Camino’s ears and held her fingers still, until the tremors ceased before gathering her into her arms. She placed kisses all over her face and rubbed her back.

“I love you.” Camino declared.

“And I love you.”

Camino looked at her. “I never imagined it would be like this.”

“It only gets better.”

“Does it? Hmmmm. I can’t wait to further explore, said hypothesis.”

“I bet you can’t.” She moved against Maite purposefully inserting a thigh between her legs and hid a smile when Maite sucked in a breath. She gave her an innocent look.

“That innocent look won’t work with me.”

“Who says I want it to.”

“You are way too full of yourself and I know just how to shut you up.”

Maite pounced on her, pinned her to the bed and Camino halfheartedly tried to get away. That only served to stoke their arousal and before long they were kissing heavily, well on their way to their next earth-shattering experience. Truth be told, she didn’t want to escape. She was well and truly caught and got to make love to, and with this beautiful woman. The stuff dreams are made of and she couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will end this work here. Their story is so rich, there’s rarely a need to add to it and I hope I stayed true to their voices. 
> 
> There’s a possibility for some one-offs as the story progresses, if inspiration strikes and depending on the interest. For instance, I know Camino is ceaselessly plotting about how to get Maite back into bed, after their first time and I’m convinced, she will succeed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
